Sneeuwvacht~De reis naar de MaanClan
Hoofdstuk 1 Mhuaah", Sneeuwkit kon een geeuw niet onderdrukken. "Goeiemorgen, Sneeuwkit!", zei haar vriend -Wolfkit-. "Weg van mijn zusje!", snauwde Winterkit naar Wolfkit. "Winterkit, je moet echt niet jaloers zijn. Ik blijf altijd bij je", zei Sneeuwkit terwijl ze haar broer een lik over zn kop gaf. "Weet je, vandaag worden we leerlingen.", zei haar broer. "Oh echt? Dat is fantastisch!", snorde Wolfkit. "Kom we gaan eten als echt leerlingen!", riep Sneeuwkit terwijl ze Wolfkit en WInterkit wenkte om naar de hoop verse prooi te gaan. Snel pakte Sneeuwkit een konijn en begonnen ze te eten. "Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen bij de hogesteen!", riep Roodster. Sneeuwkit liet haar konijn liggen en liep naar de hogesteen. "Vandaag zullen deze 3 kittens leerlingen worden", zei Roodster terwijl hij met zjn staart naar haar en haar broer en vriend wijsde. "Bloesempels! Jij bent een waardige commandant. Leer jouw vaardigheden aan je nieuwe leerlingen Winterpoot! Zilverstaart! Jij bent een goede jager. Leer jouw vaardigheden aan je nieuwe leerling Sneeuwpoot! En Blauwvacht! Jij bent een goede vechter. Leer jouw vaardigheden aan je nieuwe leereling Wolfpoot!", Roodster sprong van de hogesteen. "Winterpoot! Wolfpoot! Sneeuwpoot!", riepiedereen. Hoofdsuk 2 Wolfpoot geeuwde:"Zullen we gaan slapen.". Sneeuwpoot knikte en liep hem achterna. In een hoekje was er nog plaats. Sneeuwpoot ging liggen en Wolfpoot en Winterpoot gingen naast haar liggen. Na wat gewoel viel Sneeuwpoot in slaap. Ze rende door een bos, kleine spleetjes zonlicht kwamen door de bladeren en het rook er naar nieuwblad. Opeens kwam Sneeuwpoot op een open plek vol mooie zonnebloemen. Er zat een roodbruine kat. "Wie ben jij?", vroeg Sneeuwpoot. "Sneeuwpoot toch, herken je me niet meer? Rozenblad. Ik ben de vorige medicijnkat. Ik redde je toen het kamp werd aangevallen door vossen.", zei ze. "Oh ja, dat is waar.". Sneeuwpoot voelde zich triestig omdat ze het vergeten was. Deze kat had haar leven gered. Dat moest ze toch weten? Toen zag ze iets grijs bewegen. Toen ze wat beter keek zag ze dat het Wolfpoot was. "He! Wolfpoot, wat doe jij hier?", vroeg Sneeuwpoot. "Wat doe JIJ hier!", verbeterde Wolfpoot haar. "Jullie zijn hier vanwege de profetie. Ik kan niet vertellen wat het betekend, de SterrenClan rekent erop. Maar jullie weten dat wij er altijd voor jullie zullen zijn om jullie te helpen. Jullie zullen naar de maan gaan en de Zilverpels halen om de Clans van Vuur, Water, Aarde en Lucht te redden."., zei Rozenblad. "Huh, de elementen? Maar we kunnen niet leven zonder ze!", protesteerde Wolfpoot. Toen vervaagde het woud en werd Sneeuwpoot in haar droomwereldje getrokken. "Wacht! Niet wegggaan, jullie moeten het uitleggen!", hoorde ze Wolfpoot nog roepen maar toen werd het zwart. Hoofdstuk 3 "Ik snap de profetie echt niet!", klaagde Wolfpoot. "Hmm, de Zilverpels halen. Mischien is er wel een kat die zo heet? Maar vuur, water, aarde en lucht. Dat kunnen Clans zijn misschien? En dan moeten we naar een of andere MaanClan gaan ofzo.", zei Sneeuwpoot. "Anders wachten we tot we een nieuwe droom krijgen die ergens op wijst? En dan kunnen we het uitzoeken als we krijgers zijn.". Sneeuwpoot knikte goedkeurend. Toen kwamen Bloesempels, Zilverstaart en Blauwvacht aangelopen. "Komen jullie het woud verkennen?". Wolfpoot maakte een sprongetje van opwinding. "Natuurlijk!". We gingen achter WInterpoot en toen liepen we het kamp uit. "Dit is de hemeleik, deze vormt de grens met de WindClan, dit hier is Vierboom, hier komen alle vier de Clans samen op de grote vergadering. En hier is het Donderpad, dit vormt de grens met de DonderClan.". Toen we terug kwamen in het kamp was het al bijna donker. Samen met Wolfpoot en Winterpoot ging ik naar de hoop verse prooi. Ik nam een ekster. "Hmm, dit is een lekkere ekster".